


100% Addicted to You

by exavier



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Feelings, Jim falls for Moran, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Sebastian Moran's an android, happy ending in more ways than just one ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exavier/pseuds/exavier
Summary: Jim Moriarty's new roommate - Sebastian - has no idea he's actually an android Jim bought for himself in order to not feel so alone. When their dynamics begin to change they both realize that they really quite like and enjoy it.





	100% Addicted to You

"He's been an android for war once, just as you commissioned, but don't worry, Mr. Moriarty. We decreased his violence level to 0%. He doesn't want to hurt anyone and he also can't. Even if you would shoot him in the chest, he would not try to fight back. Of course we hid his war past from him, so he can't remember anything. We only uploaded the standard story, which means that your android will behave like an ordinary human being. If you want to change anything, you can increase or decrease his different levels or upload a new story over here. Just don't forget to put him into the analysis mode if you want to change anything." The scientist finally gave his client a small control apparatus, pointing onto a special button called 'stories'. "It is fairly easy. His memories will be erased each night by themselves. If you want to change that you can just click here. Everything you need to know is also in the operating instructions. Oh and his name is Sebastian."

 

Jim took the instructions, examining them carefully before looking up again. "So Sebastian... time to meet me," he said, waking the android up.

 

Sebastian opened his blue eyes, blinking and looking at the man in front of him, before checking the room. Expensive. Probably the man in front of him owned it. "Hello, who are you?" He asked neutrally, looking at every single detail of the man's face.

 

"I am your new boss, so to speak," Jim said, a small impressed smile playing on his lips. The android really was so life-like, even when moving and talking! “My name is Jim Moriarty.”

 

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched, but he went on looking at Moriarty. He had been programmed to be suspicious, because it had been one of the traits Jim had asked for. "My new boss. What is my job then and what do I get in return?"

 

"You get the honor of doing everything I tell you! Isn't this fun?" Moriarty asked amused. "Your job is to protect me and to kill whoever I tell you," he shrugged. "That's mostly it."

 

"No." Sebastian stood up and shook his head. "No. I am not going to kill anyone. I am not a criminal." His violence level was still showing 0%. "And I am not interested in the honor of obeying a criminal either. Have a good day."

 

"B-but you can't leave. You're an android. And you belong to me now." Jim said, confused by the rejection.

 

The program immediately deleted Jim's sentence from Sebastian's mind. "Analysis mode." The scientist said before Sebastian left the room. "He actually can leave, Mr. Moriarty. He thinks he is a human being. And since you wanted him to be independent and to have a free will, he won't stay with you if he doesn't think you are worth it." He sighed. "Turn that violence level up and add the second story… it's the one you wanted him to have, but I am not allowed to activate it or change his violence level without getting into problems." The man stood up and walked towards the door. "I think you should put it onto 70%. Goodbye, Mr. Moriarty."

 

Jim remained there with the android for a moment, thinking. Did he really want him or not? It would be easier to have this disposable loyal servant he could always control. But on the other hand, it was too easy, only pressing a button... Jim sighed anyway and put 50% violence level. Somehow it sounded more challenging. Once he was alone with Sebastian he woke him up again. "Hello, Sebastian. I am your new pal. Jim."

 

Sebastian swallowed. "Excuse me? But you said you were my new boss..." 

 

Darn it! Had Jim forgotten to delete his memory? Off to a great start, no doubt! 

 

"Right…” Moriarty murmured. “Well, who says we can't be both?"

 

"If I work, it's professional. I am not one of those kissasses. If I have a job, I am not close with the boss. But you are a criminal and I don't work with criminals. Killing is not a job for me." He pushed the handle.

 

"Stop!" Jim ordered hastily. Then sighed. "I guess I need time to get the hang of this..." This was a challenge though. It was interesting and a nice way to get away from his boredom. He decided to wait with the changes to the android's memory and violence levels. "Can we approach this differently? Tell me what you want. I'm sure I can give it to you. I really like you, Sebastian, I'd want for us to hang out."

 

Sebastian bit his lower lip. "There is nothing I want more than peace and happiness." He said simply, being as boring as every ordinary human being. Jim still hadn't chosen the second story line that would give him some dimension. "And I can't hang out with a criminal."

 

Jim frowned. "Okay, this is beginning to get boring! Time to reprogram you. Personalization mode." he said

 

Sebastian blinked. "What mode? Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Damn it, why don't I ever read the manuals?" Jim sighed, quickly checked and then corrected himself. "Analysis mode."

 

Sebastian was totally confused, until he was put into analysis mode. His face went blank immediately and he only blinked and breathed, not moving or talking anymore.

 

"Delete memory," Jim ordered.

 

Sebastian's memory was deleted.

 

"Edit backstory"

 

The backstory settings opened and when Jim chose the second one, it needed two seconds to upload, before it was ready. Jim waited patiently as he thought of what kind of backstory he wanted for Sebastian. Once he was ready he said it out loud, then raised the violence level to 70% as suggested.

 

When Sebastian was told to wake up, he looked around the room, before focusing on Moriarty. "Who are you?" He asked simply, tilting his head a little.

 

"Jim Moriarty." he said, smiling a little. "Your new roommate."

 

"Right..." Sebastian said and scratched the back of his head. "This is probably your room, right? Sorry for that. Going to search mine now." He said and walked towards the door.

 

"No, you don't have to go so soon. You always stay in your room and we hardly know each other. Why don't you stay a bit and get to know your roommate?"

 

Sebastian stared at the door for a second, before sighing and turning around. "Fine then. Listen to me. I am not a person for smalltalk, so what is it you want me to know and what do you want to know?"

 

Jim looked at him head to toe. "What's your favourite food?"

 

Seb shrugged. "Cheese toast."

 

"Want to have some?"

 

Sebastian smirked a little. "Why not? Yeah, fine. Yeah." He stroked his blond hair back and walked out of the room and right into the kitchen.

 

Jim and Sebastian started getting along almost too well. Until one evening when Jim returned from work he was really angry and mad. 

 

"I hate Sherlock Holmes!" he cried out, forgetting that Sebastian was there in the flat too.

 

Seb lay in his bed, rolling his eyes and getting up when he heard his owner. "What happened? Why are you fucking shouting around like a bitch?"

 

Jim glared at him. "You shut up! I'm not in a mood for you today!" he screamed.

 

"Well too bad we are roommates." Seb said a bit amused, leaning against the door to Jim's room so he couldn't enter. "Bad date?"

 

Jim was still hyperventilating when his eyes caught a better look at Sebastian. "You-you sleep only in your boxers?" he asked, eyes lingering a little at Sebastian's chest as he noticed the other man’s attire. 

 

Seb shrugged. "Yeah. More comfortable and I can move better in these than I could in pyjamas. Why? Does it bother you, Jimmy?" He smirked

 

Jim's breath hitched a little. He realized his mouth was half-open so he quickly closed it, grimacing. "No." he huffed. "I don't care who-- what you sleep in."

 

"Oh? Who I sleep in doesn't bother you either?" He grinned and shrugged. "Good to know. Guess I will bring someone these days then."

 

Jim's eyes went wide. Was that even possible? His android bringing dates home!? "What? You can't!"

 

"Of course I can, why not? Haven't had sex in a while and since you don't give a fuck who I sleep with..." He laughed.

 

"Stop saying that! It's late and I'm tired and it was a slip of the tongue. But you really can't bring anyone here. That's not... not acceptable."

 

"You are my fucking roommate, chill. I won't say anything against it if you bring guys here as well." Seb shrugged. "Only fucking for fun of course. I won't move, don't worry."

 

"You want to fuck for fun!? You actually want that???" Jim gasped, not believing what he was hearing

 

Seb raised an eyebrow, raising his hands. "Jimmy boy I don't know what attack you are having right now, but yeah. I want to fuck for fun."

 

Suddenly all the rage and frustration from the day overwhelmed Jim. He made a few strides to where Sebastian was. "Then be useful!" he groaned, yanking Sebastian in for a hungry kiss.

 

Sebastian's eyes widened a little, but he reacted quite quickly, pulling Jim closer and shoving one of his legs between the other's. Hell… that would be nice. Jim let out a small gasp, not expecting such reaction from an android. Sebastian's enthusiasm only turned him on more and he wrapped his arms around his 'roommate' as he continued to kiss him, enjoying the delicious friction of Sebastian's leg. Seb smirked into the kiss. His fingers were quickly getting rid of his roommate's shirt, before stroking over the man's nipples. 

 

"Tell me if you don't want something..." He whispered, before continuing to kiss Jim.

 

"Oh, I think I can take whatever you throw at me." Jim chuckled, guiding Sebastian towards his bed.

 

Seb laughed and moved down to bite Jim's nipple softly, licking over it and sucking a bit, while staring up into the man's black eyes. Jim's pupils dilated as he felt Sebastian's tongue on his nipple, imagining it on other places as well. 

 

"Come here! God! I didn't know I needed this so badly!" Jim gasped

 

Seb grinned and went up again, this time sucking and biting Jim's neck, his fingers already opening the man's trousers. Jim tilted his head back to give Sebastian better access, as his hips involuntarily bucked up, seeking that same friction from a moment before. Sebastian quickly got rid of the other's pants as well, before moving down, licking the tip of the man's cock. 

 

"What do you want me to do, Jimmy?"  

 

Jim moaned, eyes closing and at the same time he wanted to see this. "I-- just--" he was unable to form a sentence now. It's been so long since he'd let anyone see him so vulnerable. He'd always restrained himself from that and now… now he couldn’t deny himself any longer. "Keep going!" he gasped, voice hoarser than before.

 

Again Seb only licked the tip, teasing the man because it was a part of the personality was was programmed into him. "Like that? Do you really want me to continue?"

 

"Yes! Yes, just do it already! Please... don't tease me any more..."

 

Rolling his eyes, Seb finally took the man's length into his mouth, sucking it and licking the base. Jim's hips bucked up on their own before he could stop himself. "Sorry... I'm sorry... 'tso good!"

 

Seb smirked and slowly started to move his head up and down the other's cock, always making sure to really suck on his dick.

 

Jim had no idea he could be this vocal. "Agh!" he moaned and let himself be overwhelmed by the feeling, the contact. "I want--" he muttered "I want you to fuck me!"

 

"Mh.., no Jimmy..." Seb said when he moved all the way up. "I would need to prepare your little hole for ages… nobody got time for that."

 

"But I want it-- damn it! I wish I knew we would... okay later. Keep going now! It's so good... "

 

Seb raised an eyebrow, but went down again. It didn't take him long to make Jim shout for the orgasm he was having. Seb swallowed, scratching the back of his neck and smirking at Jim's expression. "You look pretty like that."

 

Jim was still panting after the orgasm he had. "Shut up." he said. "It's not pretty, it's weak."

 

"Mmm...it's pretty, Jimmy..." Seb smiled and lay down, kissing the man's chest. "You should only go around, letting people suck your dick."

 

"Mmno. I can't do that," Jim chuckled, wrapping an arm around Sebastian, pulling him closer. "I don't trust people. That's what makes you perfect for me. How could I not have realized that earlier?"

 

"Why do you trust me? You shouldn't. I've done very bad things in my life." Seb said and sighed. "You are lucky you are such a pretty little guy..."

 

"You're not that bad, Sebastian. Don't be so hard on yourself. You did nothing. And I know you won't take advantage of... things."

 

"You know nothing about me. Not really." Seb said quietly and closed his eyes. "And that's good. It's just perfect like that."

 

Jim felt something close to guilt and regret upon seeing the man like that, feeling bad about things he's never done. "Yes," he said quietly, looking at Sebastian. "Just perfect."

 

"Next time you won't get away that easy though...even if it will take hours to prepare you. Your hole is tighter than a virgin's."

 

"Shut up, what do you know?" Jim kicked him playfully. The thought never came to him until now. "Umm, do you need me to-- return the favor?"

 

Seb raised an eyebrow. "Do you think I sucked you off, because I wanted a blowjob? Hell...I can touch myself, you know? I will just jerk off in the bathroom and it's fine."

 

"You don't have to-- I mean I can if you want. After all, you were pretty spectacular..."

 

"Shut up and relax, Jimmy. I am a big boy. I can do that myself." He smirked. The bulge in his jeans was obvious. Jim swallowed at the sight. He could just let him go, Sebastian wasn't exactly real after all, just an android. But there was something else here that Jim didn't quite understand yet, something else about Sebastian. 

 

"But I want to," Jim said, putting a hand  _ there _ . "Wow. You're a handful!"

 

Sebastian smirked. "Heard that quite a lot of times already. Sure you still want that?"

 

"Oh, I definitely want that!" Jim said with a little smile, looking down at Sebastian's cock again. A work of art, he thought ridiculously. "I guess you really would have to spend a whole day preparing me..."

 

"Which would be quite bothering, knowing that you would come within a minute..." Seb said with a grin, looking into Jim's eyes.

 

Jim frowned again, cheeks slightly more red than before. "Now with a talk like that I may actually leave you as you are," he said to mask his untimely and peculiar awkwardness. "I told you I don't like being laughed at."

 

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian simply shut up, smirking up at the other man without saying a word.

 

"I won't come within a minute," Jim muttered, almost pouting, forgetting about what he was about to do. "You caught me off guard tonight… It’s been a while… I was-- overly stimulated."

 

Sebastian grinned and sat up. "It was a joke, jeez. Relax, Jimmy,” he said. "I am going to the bathroom now. Need to get something done."

 

Jim’s eyes went wide. "Oh, quit whining about your giant erection and get back here, I'm not done with you!"

 

"Then fucking hurry..." Seb growled quietly and turned, lying back down. "Because if you don't, I will."

 

Jim pushed himself off the bed a little and pressed a kiss to Sebastian's chest, then going down, and down, slowly, smirking a little. "You're not the only one who can tease." he winked. 

 

Seb raised an eyebrow and then simply slipped a hand into his pants, massaging himself, causing Jim to bat his hand from there with mock-shocked expression on his face. 

 

"Naughty!" he said and finally removed Seb's pants and licked at the head of the other man's cock. It looked and felt quite life-like. In fact, nothing at all indicated that the organ belonged to an android. 

 

Sebastian’s cock twitched and he groaned. "I warn you… I don't want to hurt you, but I will." He hissed, biting his lower lip. The android’s libido seemed to be quite human too. 

 

Jim rolled his eyes and slid down more, swallowing him all the way.

 

Sebastian threw his head back, closing his eyes for a second and pushing as far down Jim’s throat as possible. That feeling… it was everything. Not expecting it, Jim gagged a little - Seb was quite big down there, Jim could only imagine what could that cock do in other places - but he didn't stop or pull away. In fact, strangely enough, he was enjoying this.

 

Sebastian wasn't a screamer. He was considerably quieter than what Jim had been a moment ago. But he watched Jim with eyes filled with wonder, breathing hard and biting his lips. When he came after a few minutes, he gasped. There was cum filling Jim's mouth or at least something that looked, felt and tasted like cum. Jim was amazed by the realism of the entire experience. He almost gagged again - he really wasn't used to giving blowjobs willy nilly - but he kept sucking Sebastian through it and when he finally pulled away he looked up at the other man, surprised at how human he actually looked during all of this.

 

After a moment to calm down, Sebastian muttered with a small smile on his face. "What's the surprise on your face, hm? Do I look that shitty?"

 

"No! No, not at all!” Jim declared with passion. He caught a strange feeling in his heart, something he hadn’t felt in a long time, if ever. “Far from it really... you-- you actually look quite-- you're fine," He quickly regained control over the expression on his face, not willing to confuse his partner, and snuggled next to Sebastian. This felt… nice. More than nice, really.  _ Much  _ more than just nice. It felt  _ bloody fantastic _ ! But maybe it was just the afterglow. What else could it be other than the joy from the recent orgasm? 

 

Sensing Jim’s peculiar mood the android asked, “Did I make a mistake?” 

 

Jim called a smile to his face again. "Why would you even ask that? Of course you didn't."

 

Sebastian swallowed and nodded. He still seemed… puzzled, unsure. 

 

"This was just what I needed right now so thank you for it," Jim then said, remembering how things were between them usually. "I hope  that doesn't make things weird between us now,” he added, realizing that he truly meant it. 

 

Their eyes met and Jim’s heart skipped a beat. A wide happy smile appeared on Sebastian’s face. 

 

“Oh, I believe things between us just got a hell of a lot better,” he said and Jim couldn’t agree more. 


End file.
